


Love Drunk

by Eternalkara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunk Poe Dameron, F/M, Finn is tired, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Poe Dameron is lovesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkara/pseuds/Eternalkara
Summary: Finn and Poe go out to celebrate. Poe gets drunk and rants about his love for you and Finn is over it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 15





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @Eternalkara :)

Poe’s weight is entirely on Finn. His hands flailing around and head draped on Finn’s shoulder. He can’t remember how he ended up in this position but it’s safe to say it’s probably from a few too many drinks. 

Finn’s face showed hints of annoyance but Poe? Happiness was the only word that could describe him. The drinks caused his eyes to become half-lidded and his face was slightly droopy, but there was no denying the smile stretched across his face. A smile brought on by the thought of you. 

“Finn listen, listen. Are you listening to me?” Poe slurred. “Y/N, is the beautifulest person I have EVER seen.” He closes his eyes and imagines what it would be like if you were with him now. A sigh of content leaves his lips and he can’t help the puppy love expression that crosses his face. “I’m serious buddy. I think… I think she’s even more beautiful than the moons of Yavin 4.”

“Uh-huh.” Finn was too tired to listen to the words coming out of his friend’s mouth. He was used to Poe’s lovesick babbling about you, and to be honest, he was getting kind of tired of it. Day after day, night after night, Poe would talk about how much he wished he could call you his, or how much he wished he could tell you how he really felt. Don’t get him wrong, it was sweet to hear how much Poe liked you, but there was only so much he could take. 

So when he spotted you leaning against the bar there was no hesitation in waving you over to him and Poe. Poe of course, was too caught up in his drunken rambling to notice you making your way towards them. 

“You know, sometimes I wish I could just-”

“Hey guys,” Poe perks up at the sound of your voice. There was a slight second where you could see embarrassment on his face, but it quickly turned into an expression closely similar to a lovesick puppy. “Mind if I join you guys for a few drinks?” Neither of them answer but Poe pushes Finn off his chair and gestures for you to sit down. An incredulous look crosses your face as you look between Finn and Poe.

Poe blinks and looks at you with droopy eyes and a flush adorning his cheeks. It takes a few seconds but he eventually gives you the softest smile possible before taking your hand into his. 

“One a scale ‘f one t-to ten, you’re a one and I’m the nine you need.” Your eyes widen in shock and your mouth gapes open. You have no idea what to say to that. From behind you, you hear Finn wheezing at Poe’s stupidity. Poe furrows his brow and pouts. “Wait thatsss not right.” His bottom lip starts to wobble and his once droopy eyes begin to tear up. He throws his head into your shoulders and starts sniffling. 

You look over at Finn with a dumbfounded expression. You softly drag your fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down but that only seems to make his sniffles intensify. 

“Poe,” you murmur. “What’s wrong?” You feel the vibrations in your shoulder as he mumbles but you can’t understand him. “What’re you saying, Poe?” He lifts his head and looks at you with red, teary eyes. The sight tugs on your heartstrings. 

“You’re soo smart ‘nd pretty but I’m so stupid tha’ I can’t even ask you out.” The air around you stilled as Poe confessed his feelings. You couldn’t even begin to explain how you felt about the whole thing. Why the hell would someone like Poe Dameron fall for you? And how could you even be sure this wasn’t just the alcohol talking. Of course you had feelings towards him but you never thought they could be reciprocated. Thoughts swirled through your mind and at the moment you had absolutely no idea what to do. 

Poe’s eyes were still stuck on your face and he couldn’t help but look at you like you were the most important thing in the galaxy. Your gaze raked over his face and it was at that moment when you realized how serious he was about his feelings. There was no hiding the adoration directed towards you. 

Before you could stop yourself, your hands reached out and cupped his face. Sighing happily in bliss, he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. The soft lovesick puppy look returned to his face. The two of you were so caught up that Finn’s presence went ignored until he cleared his throat. A blush rose from your cheeks. How you forgot Finn’s presence was beyond you.

Finn cleared his throat again and spoke. “I uh, I think I’m gonna take Poe back to his room.” He motioned towards his friend who was still very much enraptured by your beauty. But before he could pull his friend away you caressed his cheek and gave a small smile. You looked over Poe’s face once more to ingrain this moment into your mind. 

“I’ll see you later Poe.” Finn pulled Poe into his arms and leaned his friend’s weight onto him. He bid you goodbye and led Poe away, but not before Poe threw you one more look over his shoulder.

“Goodnight beautiful"


End file.
